Veracruz, Panama
by Eloloo
Summary: Le passé nous rattrape toujours...Et ce n'est pas Michael, Lincoln et Sara, installés au Panama, qui diront le contraire ! // Abandonnée //
1. Prologue

**Veracruz, Panama**

_**Prologue**_

_**Chicago, Illinois**_

La salle était emplie du brouhaha des journalistes discutant entre eux. Certains posaient des questions à leur voisins, d'autres regardaient fixement le bout de l'estrade, attendant que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne leur explique pourquoi on avait organisé une conférence de presse. Il y avait bien des rumeurs. Mais en tant que journalistes, toutes ces personnes n'y accordaient que peu de crédits. Elles voulaient du concret, du solide. Des preuves, quelque chose qui pourrait fonder cette rumeur.

Soudain, le porte-parole du FBI fit son entrée sur l'estrade. Aussitôt, les flashs des appareils photos crépitèrent, le brouhaha se fit plus intense. La salle était en pleine effervescence. Le nouvel arrivant, un homme grand, mince, ses courts cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, s'approcha du micro. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

-S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme !

Le brouhaha décrut et la salle devint à peu près silencieuse.

-Si vous êtes ici ce soir, c'est parce que nous devons faire une importante annonce.

Tout au fond de la salle, un homme semblait étranger à toute cette agitation. Cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'il savait ce que le porte-parole n'allait pas tarder à annoncer. Il le savait depuis une semaine maintenant, même s'il ne faisait plus vraiment parti du FBI, il avait ses contacts.

Les journalistes étaient pendus aux lèvres du porte-parole. Celui-ci ne fit pas plus longtemps durer le suspens, et il lâcha sa bombe.

-Le FBI a arrêté de poursuivre les évadés Michael Scofield et Lincoln Burrows, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont morts.

Les flashs crépitèrent de plus belle, le brouhaha enfla et bientôt, ce fut une belle cacophonie. Certains posaient des questions au porte-parole, d'autres parlaient bruyamment entre eux.

-Je ne répondrais à aucune question ! Merci !

Le porte-parole s'éclipsa dans un tonnerre de protestation. Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi, comment, où. Tout le monde voulait l'exclusivité de ce qui faisait la une de tous les journaux du pays depuis l'évasion : l'épopée de Michael Scofield et Lincoln Burrows.

Alexander Mahone se leva de sa chaise au fond de la salle et quitta la conférence. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans son appartement, il se dirigea droit vers sa chambre, s'empara de sa valise et la posa près de la porte d'entrée. Il vérifia qu'il possédait bien son billet d'avion, jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, empoigna sa valise et s'apprêta à quitter son appartement. Mais quelques coups frappés à la porte l'en empêchèrent. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit et découvrit avec stupéfaction Kim, planté en face de lui, un sourire qui se voulait accueillant sur les lèvres.

-Monsieur Mahone, vous partiez ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, Kim ?

-Simple question, Alex. Je…J'ai entendu dire que vous avez acheté un billet pour le Panama, est-ce exact ?

Alexander Mahone était toujours déconcerté lorsque Kim s'adressait à lui. Il parlait avec une telle assurance et une telle désinvolture, comme s'il détenait toutes les réponses et avait toute les cartes en mains. Rien ne semblait l'ébranler, ou alors il arrivait parfaitement bien à cacher ses sentiments.

-Encore une fois, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que j'aille en Amérique Centrale vous regarde.

Kim s'approcha d'un pas, comme pour être sûr que Mahone entendait bien.

-Il se trouve que nous savons tout les deux, Alex, que vous ne partez pas pour vous reposez, n'est-ce pas ?

Mahone sentait une sourde colère s'emparer de lui. Ce type était toujours là où il ne fallait pas…

-Je vais aller droit au but, Alex. Vous allez au Panama pour retrouver Burrows et Scofield, n'est-ce pas ? Visiblement, vous ne croyez pas à l'annonce de leur mort.

Mahone émit un petit rire sarcastique.

-Parce que vous, vous y croyez, peut-être ? Vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide, Kim.

Ce dernier sourit et planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

-Donc, vous partez. Et…Vous allez laisser votre chère Pam et votre fils seuls ? Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites, Alex ?

Mahone crut qu'il allait le frapper. Kim était le spécialiste pour lancer des menaces détournées et des phrases pleines de sous-entendus.

-Ma famille ne vous concerne en rien, répondit-t-il d'une voix sourde. Et au cas où il vous viendrait la mauvaise idée de me faire chanter en utilisant Pam, ou Cameron, sachez que s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, je pourrais très bien revenir dans cette foutue ville et vous refaire le portrait, même si ça doit me coûter cher. Est-ce que l'on s'est compris, Kim ?

Celui-ci accrocha un sourire à son visage, ce qui agaça Mahone au plus haut point.

-Mais qui a parlé de menaces, Alex ?

Avant de perdre son self contrôle, Mahone se dirigea vers la porte, s'empara de sa valise et quitta son appartement. Il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter ce type.

_**Aéroport international d'O'Hare, Chicago**_

Mahone attendait que l'on annonce l'embarquement pour Miami. Il n'y avait pas de vols directs pour Panama City, il était donc obligé de prendre la correspondance au Miami International Airport, pour ensuite se rendre à l'aéroport international de Tocumen, à Panama City. Un long et fastidieux voyage, mais cela en valait la peine…Il ne croyait absolument pas à la mort de Michael et Lincoln. Depuis qu'il avait découvert grâce aux tatouages de Scofield qu'ils allaient au Panama, Mahone avait décidé d'attendre au moins un mois, le temps d'endormir les soupçons des deux frères. Inutile de les pourchasser jusqu'au bout de l'Amérique Centrale. De plus, il avait appris que Sara Tancredi, une fois lavée de tous soupçons grâce au témoignage de Paul Kellerman, avait pris un billet aller-simple pour le Panama, sans nul doute pour rejoindre Michael et couler des jours heureux auprès de lui…

Quelques minutes après, on annonça l'embarquement direction Miami. La traque pouvait commencer.

_**Veracruz, Panama**_

Sur la plage, une jeune femme laissait l'eau de L'Océan Pacifique grimper jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses cheveux bruns foncés, qui commençaient à s'éclaircir à cause de journées passées sous le soleil, flottaient sous une légère brise. Sa taille fine était entourée d'un paréo mauve et blanc qui descendait jusqu'à ses mollets, et elle avait passé un T-shirt blanc au-dessus d'un haut de maillot de bain deux pièces noir.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation du soleil sur sa peau et respira l'odeur de l'océan, cet océan qu'elle voyait maintenant tous les matins depuis un tout petit peu moins d'un mois. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et à décliner lentement vers l'horizon, sans pour autant cesser de diffuser sa chaleur.

Elle était là, immobile, lorsqu'un homme sortit de l'une des deux maisons derrière elle et s'approcha, le sable étouffant le bruit de ses pas. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, contemplant cette femme qui se trouvait près de lui et qui partageait sa vie depuis quatre semaines maintenant. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle ne s'adapterait sans doute pas à cette nouvelle vie, si différente de celle qu'elle connaissait aux Etats-Unis. Il avait eu tort.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa contemplation et marcha vers elle, ses pas s'imprimant sur le sable humide. En un mois de vie dans ce pays, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque jour, d'apprécier la sensation du sable sous ses pieds, de même que l'odeur de la mer qui l'accompagnait à chaque minute de la journée.

Lorsqu'il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton dans le creux de son cou. Elle sourit.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous êtes superbe, Sara Tancredi.

-Arrête ton numéro de charme, Michael, répondit cette dernière en se retenant à grand-peine de se retourner pour embrasser Michael.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te plaît pas, non ?

-Au contraire, ça me plaît énormément. Mais tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de venir me déranger dans ma contemplation de l'océan ? Comme aller chercher de quoi manger en ville ?

-Mmm, Lincoln va s'en occuper…

Michael enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Sara et respira l'odeur de sa peau, un mélange de sel et de vanille. Il pourrait rester ainsi toute la nuit…

-Et…Que me proposes-tu de mieux que d'aller en ville ? reprit-elle.

Michael sourit dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-J'ai bien une idée…

Il la fit se retourner et elle se retrouva contre lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Si on rentrait à l'intérieur…

Sara rit et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille droite de Michael pour lui murmurer :

-Et comment comptes-tu me convaincre de te suivre ?

-C'est simple, lui répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la soulever de terre.

-Tu triches, Michael !

-Non, pas du tout, s'indigna Michael avec un air faussement offensé. Il y a un superbe dîner qui nous attend à l'intérieur. Alors ? Convaincue ?

Sara retint un fou rire. Michael l'étonnerait toujours.

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Non, conclut le jeune homme en se dirigeant, Sara cramponnée à lui et tout sourire, vers une des deux petites maisons à quelques pas de la plage.


	2. Chapitre 1

Lorsque le juge avait annoncé qu'elle était libre, Sara n'y avait pas cru. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle tentait-vainement, il faut le dire- d'accepter le fait qu'elle allait passer douze ans –neuf si elle se conduisait bien- derrière les barreaux. Après un rapide calcul mental, une sourde panique s'était emparée d'elle, tandis que le chiffre _trente huit _s'imprimait dans son esprit. Trente huit ans. Quarante et un si son comportement n'était pas exemplaire. Douze ans de sa vie passés enfermée, dans une prison de haute sécurité, comme lui avait dit son avocat. _« Retour à la case départ_, avait pensé Sara, _mais cette fois du mauvais côté des barreaux… »_

Plusieurs minutes après que le tribunal fut vide, Sara était restée assise là, hébétée, incapable du moindre geste. Sa soudaine liberté l'avait clouée sur place, alors qu'elle avait essayé de digérer la nouvelle : la fuite était devenue inutile, elle sortirait de ce tribunal lavée de tous soupçons.

Bruce l'avait tirée de ses pensées et forcée à se lever pour quitter cet endroit. Sara eut une dernière pensée pour Paul Kellerman.

Près de l'entrée du tribunal, des dizaines de journalistes parlaient face à leurs caméras, se délectant du scoop qui venait de tomber : la belle dulcinée du fugitif Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi, était libre.

Cette dernière n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsqu'un des journalistes annonça que le témoignage du dénommé Paul Kellerman innocentait Lincoln.

Deux jours plus tard, Sara rejoignait Michael à l'aéroport de Panama City.

Dans l'avion qui la conduisait au pays des bières à 50 cents, la jeune femme avait pris conscience d'une chose importante. Elle ne parcourait pas des milliers de kilomètres pour aller rejoindre un homme qui pourrait l'aider. Elle ne se rendait pas dans un pays inconnu parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Elle aurait très bien pu refaire sa vie à Chicago, repartir de zéro et tenter d'oublier cette histoire. Seulement voilà, dans l'esprit de Sara Tancredi, une vie sans Michael Scofield n'était pas une vie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout d'un interminable couloir, un sac de voyage à bout de bras, ses yeux fouillèrent le hall de l'aéroport. Elle ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite, mais lui, à l'abri derrière un kiosque à journaux, la vit dès qu'elle posa un pied dans le hall. Il la contempla pendant plusieurs secondes, pour enfin se décider à avancer vers elle, la capuche de son sweat-shirt rabattue sur sa tête.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un homme approcher, cet homme qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, même avec le visage dissimulé.

Sara posa son sac et se réfugia dans les bras de Michael. Ce fut comme si le brouhaha autour d'eux s'estompait, chacun n'était plus focalisé que sur la présence et la chaleur de l'autre.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Michael déposa un baiser sur le front de Sara.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Très bien, Michael. Ton frère…Il est libre. Il n'a plus besoin de fuir, il a été innocenté !

-Innocenté ? Mais comment...

-Paul Kellerman, Michael. Il est venu témoigner à mon procès. Il a tout révélé à propos de la conspiration !

Le jeune homme resta muet quelques instants ; Paul Kellerman. Il mit un certain temps avant d'assimiler l'information.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y gagner ?

-Je ne sais pas…Mais il semblait…changé. Je ne saurais pas te dire en quoi mais il ne semblait plus être le même…

Michael et Sara durent quitter l'aéroport. Même si la conspiration était maintenant exposée, Michael n'avait pas été totalement innocenté, contrairement à son frère. Sara lui assura que ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'ami de son père qui s'occupait de son cas ne lui rende sa liberté. Ils sortirent du terminal main dans la main.

_**Aéroport International de Miami**_

Pour Mahone, rien n'était encore terminé, sa détermination ne l'avait pas quittée. Assis dans la salle d'embarquement, il souriait en lisant l'article qui s'étalait sur deux pages : le FBI avait menti concernant la disparition des deux frères…Le témoignage de Paul Kellerman avait crée un vent de panique au sein du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigations, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation…

Et maintenant que la conspiration n'était plus un secret, l'opinion publique se demandait ce que fabriquait le gouvernement. C'était le chaos.

Mahone referma le journal lorsque la voix grésillante d'une femme annonça l'embarquement pour Panama City. Burrows et Scofield avaient mis sa vie sans dessus dessous, et contrairement à Sara Tancredi, il n'était prêt à leur pardonner.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_note: les caractères gras indiquent un flash back._

Dans un entrepôt en bord de mer, une dizaines d'hommes faisaient cercle autour d'un jeune adolescent qui n'avait pas plus de dix-sept ans. Ses traits déformés par la terreur portaient les marques d'une inquiétude qui ne semblait l'avoir jamais quittée, on voyait clairement que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui… Un des hommes sortit du cercle et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Ecoute, Chaco, je t'ai laissé pas mal de temps. Je t'en ai même laissé trop. Beaucoup trop. Tu devais comme convenu aller chercher la cam à Panama City et me la ramener. En échange, tu aurais eu ton fric. Mais là tu vois, tu m'a énormément déçu, Chaco.

L'homme qui avait parlé faisait trois ou quatre têtes de plus que l'adolescent. Son physique imposant et ses yeux luisant de malveillance le rendait encore plus effrayant. Le prénommé Chaco articula tant bien que mal quelques sons.

-B-Boss, tu…tu sais que je t'aurais ramené la marchandise si…

-Si quoi ??

-Antonio, inutile de crier…

-La ferme !! hurla ce dernier à l'attention d'un des hommes du cercle. Qui est le patron ici, hein ? Ce morveux ne va nous attirer que des ennuis !! J'avais besoin de cette cam, Chaco ! Continua-t-il en s'adressant cette fois au jeune garçon. Que s'est-il passé ??

-Je….J'ai…Je suis allé à l'endroit que tu…tu m'avais indiqué mais il…il y avait…il y avait la policía, boss et je…je n'ai pas pu…

-Espèce de crétin.

Excédé, Antonio bouscula le garçon qui faillit tomber à terre et disparut dans les escaliers à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les autres hommes se dispersèrent en jetant des regards haineux à Chaco : personne n'aimait voir Antonio en colère. Une semaine auparavant, il avait abattu de sang-froid un de ses hommes pour n'avoir pas exécuté un ordre. Le meurtre n'était pas un problème pour Antonio, tout le monde le savait.

Chaco quitta l'entrepôt sans demander son reste. L'air marin lui fit du bien, sa terreur reflua peu à peu. Il détestait cet homme. Il détestait cette ville, ce pays. Un jour, sa mère lui avait promis de l'emmener ailleurs, là où il n'y aurait plus de problèmes. _« Est-ce qu'un tel endroit existe ? »_ s'était demandé le jeune adolescent. Mais avant d'avoir pu tenir sa promesse, Liza, sa mère, était tombée malade. Et maintenant, Chaco ne possédait pas l'argent nécessaire pour payer ses médicaments.

Furieux contre lui-même et abattu par la tristesse, il quitta la plage et déambula de longues heures dans les rues de Veracruz. Il passa plusieurs fois devant le seul dispensaire de la ville, là où sa mère était soignée, sans trouver le courage d'y entrer. Alors il reprenait sa marche solitaire, son chagrin augmentant tandis que le soleil déclinait doucement derrière l'horizon.

-=-

_La pluie battante l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Deux policiers l'escortaient vers un imposant bâtiment aux murs d'enceintes s'élevant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Les policiers le laissèrent devant la porte de fer._

_-On ne va pas plus loin. Buena suerte._

_Ils s'éloignèrent. Michael poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment._

_Si ça n'était pas l'enfer, ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Devant lui, un long couloir était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Au plafond, des lampes projetaient une lumière ténue et blafarde sur les hommes qui se trouvaient là. Tels des dizaines d'ombres, certains marchaient, d'autres discutaient en petits groupes, d'autres encore fumaient une cigarette. Les minuscules vitres crasseuses ne laissaient passer aucune lumière, et l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait prit Michael à la gorge et lui retourna l'estomac. La plupart des hommes suspendirent leur conversation pour le regarder progresser lentement dans ce couloir. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme peinait à garder la tête froide. On l'avait expédié en enfer. Nul part ailleurs. Il observait ce qui l'entourait avec prudence, essayant de croiser le moins possible les regards des hommes entassés là tels de vulgaires animaux. Ici, c'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait. Michael en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il aperçut un homme, le visage noyé dans l'obscurité, couché par terre, le corps nu couverts de bleus et le visage déformé par des coupures, d'autres bleus et du sang séché. Au-dessus de lui, un homme imposant, les bras croisés, regarda Michael passer avec un air de défi : l'homme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, lui appartenait._

_Au bout du couloir, Michael s'arrêta avant de pénétrer dans la cour. Un rideau de pluie se dressait devant lui, rendant invisible les centaines d'hommes qui hurlaient, qui semblaient déchaînés. Comment un tel endroit pouvait exister ? _

_-=-_

Michael se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Les yeux écarquillés dans l'obscurité et la moiteur de la chambre, il tenta de chasser les dernières bribes de son cauchemar, tout en luttant pour imposer à son cœur de retrouver un rythme normal.

Il s'assit sur le lit et se passa la main sur le visage. Un mouvement à côté de lui lui fit tourner la tête : Sara avait bougé dans son sommeil, elle se trouvait maintenant couchée sur le dos. La sérénité du visage de la jeune femme calma peu à peu Michael, qui continua à la contempler pendant plusieurs minutes alors que les dernières images de son cauchemar s'enfouissaient dans sa mémoire.

Il avança sa main tout près de Sara, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, et il fit courir son doigt sur sa joue, puis descendit sur son épaule, sur son bras, pour ensuite serrer délicatement sa main. Ce contact acheva de le ramener à la réalité. Il se leva, enfila un T-shirt et sortit de la maison.

-=-

**La première fois que Michael et Sara avaient fait l'amour, ce fut une semaine après avoir emménagé dans cette petite maison, au bord de la mer. Après être rentrés de l'aéroport, Michael lui avait montré les deux petites habitations qu'il avait louées pour presque rien à un vieux pêcheur du coin. L'une était pour Lincoln, l'autre pour Michael. Sara était tombée sous charme de cette bicoque à quelques pas de la mer.**

**Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été faciles. Sans cesse sur ses gardes, la jeune femme gardait à l'esprit que même si Lincoln était libre, la Compagnie les poursuivaient toujours. Ils ne viendraient probablement pas les chercher dans ce coin perdu du Panama, mais Sara avait appris à vivre avec sa méfiance et sa constante inquiétude, qui s'étaient tout de même peu à peu atténuées au fil des jours.**

**Un soir, alors qu'ils terminaient de dîner, Sara s'était levée pour débarrasser la table. Alors qu'elle s'affairait près de l'évier, Michael s'était faufilé derrière elle et l'avait doucement prise par la taille pour qu'elle se retourne. Leur visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlaient mais sans vraiment se toucher, leurs deux souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un. Michael s'était serré un peu plus contre Sara, son corps réclamant la chaleur de celui de la jeune femme. Sara prenait un malin plaisir à effleurer ses lèvres et à se dérober chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'embrasser. Un petit jeu qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, car Michael, dont le désir devenait plus puissant de secondes en secondes, posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et saisit ses lèvres. Cette dernière s'appuya contre le rebord de l'évier et passa ses bras autour du cou de Michael.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara entraînait Michael dans leur chambre, à l'étage. Ils eurent toute la peine du monde à gravir la quinzaine de marches qui les séparaient de la pièce ; alors que la jeune femme gravissait trois marches, elle était aussitôt rattrapée par Michael qui la plaquait contre le mur et qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine.**

**Enfin, ils atteignirent la chambre et s'abattirent sur le lit.**

**Cette nuit-là, Michael et Sara franchirent un cap. Chacun apprit à connaître le corps de l'autre, à être à l'écoute de l'autre, et lorsque Michael entra en Sara, ce fut bien plus que le simple assouvissement d'une pulsion.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, alors que dans la tiédeur de la pièce Michael s'endormait peu à peu, Sara se força à garder les yeux ouverts et à résister à la douce plénitude qui l'envahissait et qui la tirait vers le sommeil. Elle se tourna du côté de son amant et posa sa main contre son torse, sentant ainsi son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Des dizaines d'images affluaient dans son esprit, des images de Michael, de ce qu'avait été leur vie jusqu'ici. L'époque où elle était médecin aux Etats-Unis, à Fox River, lui semblait loin, très loin, comme si cela appartenait à une autre vie…Derrière ses yeux mi-clos, Sara revit les nombreuses fois où Michael Scofield avait tenté de la séduire, chaque fois qu'il saisissait une occasion pour la toucher…Et puis leur premier baiser. Sara se rapprocha un peu plus du jeune homme et se colla contre lui, contre son corps encore chaud. La jeune femme devait bien avouer que cela l'arrangeait que Michael ait les yeux fermés : elle pouvait l'observer à loisir. Elle replongea dans ses pensées, dans le flot d'images de sa vie d'avant qui la submergeait, une vie qu'elle ne regrettait finalement que très peu : dans ce pays, dans cette ville, dans cette maison, elle avait trouvé un certain équilibre auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que l'image de Michael lui promettant un dîner s'il sortait de Fox River vivant traversait son esprit. **

**Sara ferma les yeux et colla son front contre celui du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormait.**

**-=-**

Au bord de la mer, Michael tentait d'oublier le cauchemar qu'il venait juste de faire. L'atmosphère de l'endroit dont il avait rêvé s'était profondément imprégnée dans son esprit, et un certain malaise ne le quittait plus.

Alors que le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel, promettant une autre journée chaude et humide, Michael se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve horrible.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aéroport de Tocumen, Panama City, Panama**

Alexander Mahone sortit du terminal en traînant son sac de voyage derrière lui. Le soleil se levait seulement et il faisait déjà une chaleur de tous les diables. Il espérait trouver un peu de fraîcheur à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, mais il n'en fut rien : cette foutue lui collait à la peau. Mahone héla un taxi et fit tant bien que mal comprendre au chauffeur qu'il voulait se rendre au centre-ville. Une bonne douche s'imposait.

Lincoln Burrows s'était plutôt bien adapté à cette nouvelle vie. Il avait une belle petite maison pour lui tout seul, il vivait tout à côté de son frère et de Sara, au bord de l'Océan Pacifique…Une vie bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait aux Etats-Unis, sombre et plutôt malsaine. Et le fait de se savoir libre ne gâchait rien, même si Lincoln gardait à l'esprit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec les gens de la Compagnie, cette foutue Compagnie…

L.J. terminait son année scolaire et peut-être, dans son esprit Lincoln omettait toujours ce « peut-être », viendrait-il rejoindre son père et son oncle. Il y avait bien assez de place dans cette maison face à la mer pour un père et son fils…

Pour l'instant, Lincoln se trouvait sur la petite route de terre qui menait à la ville. Michael lui avait déjà fait remarqué qu'il se rendait trop souvent au centre ville, et il avait voulu savoir pourquoi. Lincoln avait bien tenté d'éluder la question, mais son cadet n'avait pas été dupe. Ce dernier avait néanmoins gardé le silence, respectant la vie privée de son frère, ce dont Linc lui avait été reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'il arriva en ville, une certaine agitation régnait déjà dans les rues, alors que le soleil commençait seulement son ascension dans le ciel Panaméen. La chaleur était déjà étouffante, et Lincoln essayait autant que possible de marcher à l'ombre.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit voulu : un petit magasin d'alimentation, appelé tout simplement _Veracruz. _Il poussa la porte et y pénétra.

Lorsque Sara se réveilla, le soleil entrait déjà à flots dans la chambre. Elle repoussa le drap dont elle était couverte et qui lui tenait beaucoup trop chaud, remarquant par la même occasion l'absence de Michael. Sara ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, il arrivait fréquemment au jeune homme de sortir tôt le matin pour marcher au bord de la plage.

Elle sortit de la chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine. Jamais elle ne s'habituerait à cette sensation qui la saisissait chaque fois qu'elle descendait ces escaliers. Sara se sentait étrangement en osmose avec cette maison, comme si elle avait été construite pour elle. Sa main glissa le long de la rampe en bois et elle arriva au pied des escaliers. Avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner en solitaire, Sara ouvrit la porte d'entrée et resta quelques instants sur le seuil, emplissant ses poumons de l'air marin et savourant le bruit des vagues qui venaient mourir sur la plage.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par Lincoln.

-Bonjour Sara !

-Lincoln ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

-Bien, bien, et toi ?

-Mmm, moi aussi. Tu n'auras pas vu ton frère ?

-Michael ? Il doit encore faire une de ses ballades matinales.

Sara esquissa un sourire.

-Sûrement. Mais…Et toi, où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Hem j'ai…je vais en ville, j'ai deux ou trois choses à faire. Tu…Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Sara secoua la tête. A l'expression de Linc, la jeune femme voyait bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie.

-Merci mais je vais rester ici. Amuse-toi bien alors !

Lincoln la salua et s'éclipsa. Michael avait souvent parlé à Sara des fréquentes sorties de Linc pour se rendre en ville, et chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, il semblait préoccupé. Sara ne pouvait l'en blâmer, elle-même passait ses journées à essayer d'être moins inquiète et de reléguer sa peur constante d'être retrouvée au fond d'elle-même, donnant ainsi le change.

Sara rentra à l'intérieur et avala un rapide petit déjeuner. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée, mais elle espérait que Michael Scofield en aurait bientôt assez de l'air marin.

Il ne savait pas où il allait ni l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il se contentait de marcher, pensant à tout et n'importe quoi, à rien en particulier. Le bruit de l'océan résonnait dans ses oreilles, ses pas s'imprimaient sur le sable humide, aussitôt avalés par une vague.

Au bout de quelques heures, il supposa, grâce au soleil qui se trouvait au zénith, qu'il devait être midi. Il pensa immédiatement à Sara. Elle devait être restée seule toute la matinée…

Michael se maudit intérieurement. Ces promenades le long de la plage étaient devenues comme un rituel, mais il rentrait toujours à la maison en début de matinée. Depuis quelques jours, il partait de plus en plus longtemps…Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Que cherchait-il donc à fuir ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une jeune femme. A quelques mètres de lui, elle se trouvait face à l'océan, les yeux perdus quelque part entre le ciel et les vagues.

-C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait parlé sans le regarder.

-Oui c'est…c'est magnifique.

Michael l'observa. C'était une jeune femme d'une taille moyenne, ses longs cheveux bruns très foncés et lisses descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait le teint mat et elle était habillée très simplement d'un T-shirt noir et d'un pantalon en toile beige.

-Vous venez souvent ici, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle, cette fois en regardant Michael.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je fais la même chose chaque matin. Je me promène sur cette plage, des heures durant, mais je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin.

La jeune femme se rapprocha et tendit la main à Michael qui la serra.

-Je suis Eliza.

-Michael.

Eliza sourit, lâcha la main du jeune homme et remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille gauche.

-Vous avez l'air soucieux, Michael.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, je crois que je ne suis jamais arrêté d'être soucieux, soupira ce dernier.

-J'ai eu ma période aussi, vous savez. Mais je me dis toujours qu'il y une lumière au bout du tunnel.

-Vous êtes philosophe, on dirait.

-Non, simplement ici à Veracruz, peu de chose peuvent vous aider. Vous ne pouvez compter que sur ce que vous avez, vos amis, votre famille, les personnes que vous aimez…Et vous dire que tout s'arrange, un jour ou l'autre.

Michael contempla longuement Eliza qui observait de nouveau la mer.

-Vous m'excuserez, j'ai quelque chose à faire. J'ai été ravi de parler avec vous.

-Moi de même, Michael.

Il repartit en sens inverse en courant à petites foulées. Eliza lui avait semblée très sympathique, et elle avait raison : tout ce qui importait, c'était les personnes que l'on aimait.


	5. Chapter 4

**- PARTIE 1 -  
**

Il avait couru pendant plus d'une heure. A bout de souffle, il s'était arrêté, la gorge en feu et une soif dévorante qui le tenaillant. Il lui restait plusieurs kilomètres à parcourir, il n'arriverait à la maison que tard dans l'après-midi…

Michael se torturait l'esprit pour essayer de savoir pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin si fort de partir, chaque matin, pour aller marcher au bord de cette foutue plage. Au début, il ne partait que quelques dizaines de minutes, mais plus le temps passait et plus il partait loin et longtemps…Sara n'avait émis aucune protestation jusque là, mais aujourd'hui, Michael s'était absenté toute la journée…

Le jeune homme se remit à courir, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien. Mais durant toute sa vie, il n'avait cessé de courir ; un jour de plus ne ferait pas grande différence…

Il était bientôt dix-sept heures. Sara était restée toute la journée dans la maison. L'absence de Michael ne commença à la gêner que lorsqu'elle sortit pour aller au bord de la plage, aux environ de dix-sept heures. La chaleur était insupportable, surtout en plein soleil, mais Sara n'y prêta pas attention : les pieds dans l'eau, la jeune femme se mit à contempler le ciel rougeoyant. Elle se remémora ce que lui disait son père lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant : quand, à la fin d'un jour, le ciel se teintait de rouge, cela signifiait que le soleil brillerait à nouveau le lendemain. Les jours de pluies, la jeune Sara scrutait le ciel pour n'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de rouge dans ce ciel gris et triste…

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et aussitôt, l'absence de Michael la frappa comme une gifle. Lorsque Sara se trouvait sur la plage, elle sentait toujours le regard de Michael posé sur elle. Il l'observait depuis la maison, parfois de derrière une fenêtre, parfois depuis le seuil. Il contemplait la silhouette svelte de Sara, ses cheveux bruns flottant sous la brise marine…

Sans que Michael ne s'en doute, elle sentait ce regard s'attarder sur chaque partie de son corps, la détaillant, l'observant comme si d'une certaine façon il la déshabillait du regard…Alors, face à la mer, Sara souriait.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne sentait pas ce regard sur elle. Seul le silence, uniquement troublé par le bruissement des vagues, faisait écho à ses sombres pensées.

Sara se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle ne savait pas ce qui faisait fuir Michael : sa présence, ou alors cette maison, peut-être les deux à la fois…Ou bien avait-il rencontré une autre…Non. Sara secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rageusement du revers de la main.

Quoique Michael fuie, la jeune femme devait y être pour quelque chose. Parfait. S'il revenait un jour, elle avait la ferme intention de découvrir pourquoi.

Alexander Mahone était excédé. Dès qu'il était arrivé à Panama City, il avait réservé une belle chambre d'hôtel, non loin du centre ville. Il pensait que retrouver Scofield et son frère serait du gâteau, ils devaient sans doute se planquer quelque part dans un motel miteux bon marché.

Mais le jour déclinait, et Mahone était revenu bredouille. Il tentait néanmoins de rester optimiste : cela ne faisait qu'une seule journée qu'il les traquait. Mais il avait visité tellement de motels, parlé à des tas de personnes peu coopératives…Il était pour ainsi dire au bout du rouleau.

Assis sur le lit de sa chambre, Mahone planifiait la journée du lendemain. Si les motels ne donnaient rien, il s'attaquerait aux hôtels, bien qu'il doute que les deux frères aient assez d'argent pour s'offrir quelque chose de trop coûteux…

Puis il pensa à Sara Tancredi. Il savait qu'elle avait acheté un billet, aller-simple, pour le Panama. Peut-être que dans sa grande miséricorde, la jeune femme avait-elle payé à ces messieurs un hôtel digne de ce nom…

Mahone sourit à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments contradictoires à l'égard de Sara. D'un côté, il avait pitié d'elle. Son père s'était fait assassiné, et elle s'était tourné vers la seule personne qui lui restait : Michael Scofield. Mais de l'autre, il la trouvait vraiment stupide…Cet homme l'avait manipulé et elle continuait à croire que Scofield l'aimait…Pathétique.

Mahone décida que si dans deux jours, il ne débusquait pas les deux frères et la jeune médecin, il devrait étendre ses recherches aux villes alentours. Il consulta la carte de la Province du Panama qu'il avait étalée de face de lui. A l'aide d'un stylo rouge, il fit un cercle de quelques centimètres de diamètre autour du nom de Panama City, entourant par la même occasion le nom de Veracruz.

* * *

**- PARTIE 2 -**

A dix-huit heures, Sara était assise dans la cuisine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter de furtifs regards à la pendule accrochée au mur, face à elle. Elle se maudissait pour rester assise là, sans rien faire, attendant le retour d'un homme qui ne reviendrait peut-être que dans plusieurs heures… Mais c'était comme si la jeune femme était clouée à cette stupide chaise. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, engluée dans le silence de la cuisine, bouillant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Michael sorte qui la dérange. Sara avait toujours détesté ce genre de femme excessivement jalouse, toujours collée aux basques de leur petit ami. Mais là, c'en était trop. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps, la jeune femme sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, un problème. Et cela la rendait totalement impuissante, il fallait qu'elle sache.

-Lincoln, je vais devoir fermer le magasin. Je…Je vous vois demain ?

La jeune femme face à Lincoln prit un air gêné, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire ce dernier.

-Je ne sais pas…Je pense que oui, je devrais certainement revenir pour acheter de quoi nourrir mon frère et sa fiancée !

Devant l'air faussement attristé de la jeune femme, Lincoln se mit à rire.

-Ne vous en faites pas Perla, je viendrais. Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde nos conversations quotidiennes….

Le visage de la dénommée Perla s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Dans ce cas Lincoln, rendez-vous est prit pour demain matin, même heure. Ca vous va ?

-Oh que oui. A demain alors.

-C'est ça, à demain !

Lincoln salua Perla d'un signe de la main et quitta le magasin.

Quelques heures après avoir emménagé dans sa nouvelle demeure, Lincoln était partit visiter la ville, pour faire un peu de repérage, en milieu de matinée.

Pour la première fois depuis l'évasion, il s'était laissé porter par les choses qui l'entourait, les émotions qu'il ressentait, toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne prêtait jusqu'alors pas attention…Il avait tout simplement baissé sa garde, envoûté par l'atmosphère de Veracruz.

Les rues pavées étaient bordées de maisons très typées, Lincoln avait cru reconnaître le style espagnol mais il n'en était pas très sûr, Michael l'aurait sans doute mieux renseigné. Des enfants roulaient à bicyclette et de jeunes garçons jouaient au football, d'autres encore étaient réunis en petit groupe et discutaient. Cela rappela douloureusement à Linc que son fils se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui…

Chassant cette pensée, il avait continué à marcher, savourant l'odeur de l'océan que charriait la légère brise qui rendait la chaleur supportable.

Des petites rues, perpendiculaires à l'artère principale dans laquelle il avançait, conduisaient directement à la mer et laissaient apercevoir les quelques palmiers qui bordaient le chemin longeant l'océan.

Après quelques minutes de marches, Lincoln avait enfin trouvé un magasin d'alimentation. Il y était entré et avait fait la connaissance de Perla Ortiz, la gérante. Depuis ce jour, Lincoln devait admettre que cette dernière occupait plus qu'il ne le faudrait ses pensées…

Le frère aîné de Michael se demandait quelle excuse il pourrait bien inventer pour expliquer son absence de la journée. Il revenait toujours bredouille de ses fréquentes excursions en ville, l'excuse d'aller acheter ceci ou cela ne tenait donc pas…

Lincoln pensa qu'il avait un quart d'heure tout au plus pour inventer une excuse digne de ce nom. Mais son frère allait lui donner beaucoup plus de temps…

Chaco avait quitté sa maison très tôt, ce matin-là. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui, mais il en allait de la vie de sa mère...Avant de se rendre à l'entrepôt pour qu'Antonio lui dise exactement quoi faire, Chaco s'était promené dans les rues presque déserte de Veracruz, se perdant dans son rêve préféré : celui où sa vie était différente, où sa mère était en parfaite santé, où il n'aurait à se préoccuper que des problèmes anodins de la vie de tout les jours. Chaco avait bien conscience qu'il se faisait du mal en agissant ainsi, lorsqu'il quittait ce monde de rêves qu'il s'était construit il devait se retenir à grand peine de hurler, hurler sa haine contre ce monde si injuste et cette vie si stupide qui ne l'accablait que d''épreuves…

Le dos courbé comme s'il portait toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules, Chaco prit la direction de l'entrepôt, tentant de contenir la peur panique qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui à mesure qu'il avançait. L'odeur caractéristique de l'océan se fit plus intense alors qu'il aperçut les contours de l'imposante bâtisse. Il espérait que cette journée passerait vite et que tout irait pour le mieux…

-Ah, Chaco, l'apostropha Antonio alors que le jeune garçon pénétrait dans l'entrepôt.

-Bon-Bonjour boss, balbutia-t-il.

-Chaco, aujourd'hui tu as de la chance, je suis de bien meilleure humeur que lorsque nous nous sommes vu la dernière fois.

Antonio s'approcha de l'adolescent qui déglutit difficilement.

-Comment va ta mère ? S'enquit-il ironiquement.

Antonio savait pertinemment que la mère de Chaco n'allait pas bien. Et le manque d'argent pour acheter les médicaments nécessaires n'arrangeait rie

-Elle va…mal, boss.

Chaco serra les dents pour ne pas hurler à son fumier de patron d'aller se faire voir. Il avait appris à contrôler la haine qu'il ressentait envers Antonio, autrement sa mère serait morte depuis longtemps…

-C'est triste, reprit ce dernier avec une négligence à peine feinte. Enfin. Viens voir ici que je t'explique ce que tu dois faire aujourd'hui.

Chaco le suivit à l'étage, là où se trouvait le bureau d'Antonio, une simple pièce meublée d'une table et de deux chaises en formica. Le jeune adolescent n'avait jamais aimé cette pièce aux murs nus, il s'y sentait étrangement mal à l'aise et oppressé.

-Alors, aujourd'hui, j'ai un fournisseur qui doit te filer la marchandise au port de Panama City. Tu la récupères, tu le payes, et tu auras ta part du gâteau. Tu m'as compris ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Prends ça et après, déguerpis. N'oublie pas : si l'envie te prenait de te tirer avec l'argent…Tu es mort, c'est compris ?

-Compris.

Chaco s'empara de l'enveloppe pleine de dollars que lui tendit Antonio, la fourra dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit sans même prendre la peine de saluer son patron.

Pour qui le prenait-il ? Chaco savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il se rendait à Panama City ou ailleurs pour aller chercher cette foutue drogue, Antonio le faisait suivre. Comment alors pourrait-il s'en aller avec l'argent en sachant que le jour suivant, il servirait de repas aux poissons de l'océan ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Chaco se trouvait dans le bus direction Panama City. Il maudit une nouvelle fois cette vie qui l'obligeait à faire un tas de choses stupides et dangereuses. Mais Antonio lui donnait plus d'argent qu'il n'en gagnerait s'il se trouvait un vrai travail…Résigné, le jeune garçon appuya sa tête contre la vitre et regarda le paysage défier.

Le soleil commençait à décliner doucement derrière l'horizon. Alors que Chaco servait de mule pour sauver sa mère et que Lincoln rentrait en remerciant le ciel de n'avoir pas croisé son frère, Michael parcourait les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la maison, et de Sara.

Son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort pour qu'il puisse réfléchir convenablement sur la façon dont il allait s'expliquer face à la jeune femme. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : elle n'allait pas l'accueillir les bras ouverts.

* * *

**- PARTIE 3 -**

Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer. C'était comme…un changement, dans l'air. Attablée dans la cuisine, avec pour seule compagnie le tic-tac régulier de la pendule et le ténu bruissement des vagues, Sara fut troublée dans son attente silencieuse. Il lui fut impossible de dire avec certitude comment ou même pourquoi quelque chose avait changé. Elle _sentait _ce changement.

C'était comme un puissant pressentiment, lorsqu'on _sait_ que quelque chose va arriver mais que l'on est incapable de l'expliquer…

Et puis tout naturellement, elle pensa à Michael. Il revenait. Elle en était presque sûre.

Avec un triste sourire, Sara se leva. Elle avait subitement pensé à la femme qu'elle était, avant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu sentir avec une telle certitude telle ou telle chose. Mais avec Michael, c'était bien différent. Il l'avait changée. Changée du bon côté de la chose, évidemment. Mais changée quand même. Depuis le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, Sara se sentait comme en osmose avec Michael. Comme si d'une certaine façon, le corps du jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment quitté le sien…

Son sourire s'évanoui et elle se décida à sortir de la maison.

Lorsqu'il put apercevoir la maison, Michael sentait son sang battre à ses tempes. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis l'aube, son estomac le faisait atrocement souffrir, ses jambes de même, mais il ne pensait qu'à Sara. Comment lui expliquer une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ? Comment mettre des mots sur des sentiments dont il ne connaissait même pas l'origine ?

Son regard restait rivé sur la maison.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sara apparut sur le seuil. Michael ne vit pas l'expression de son visage, il se trouvait encore trop loin.

Sara aperçut Michael du coin de l'œil. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade qui bordait les escaliers et attendit que Michael franchisse les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la maison. Etrangement, la colère qui bouillait en elle s'était quelque peu apaisée, tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant était de savoir, savoir pourquoi Michael agissait ainsi. Malheureusement, Sara ne savait que trop bien que la colère était un sentiment insidieux ; elle était telle un monstre qui se tapissait au plus profond de nous-mêmes pour mieux ressurgir lorsque le moment était propice…Et ce monstre en elle était toujours là, quelque part…

Michael arriva finalement au bas des escaliers, le souffle court. Il prit appui sur la balustrade et leva la tête vers Sara, qui fixait obstinément l'horizon.

-Sara je suis…Je suis dé…

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus drôle dans tout ça, Michael ? Le coupa la jeune femme, toujours sans poser les yeux sur lui. J'étais dans cette foutue cuisine, j'attendais que tu daignes rentrer, et je t'ai senti arriver à des kilomètres, alors même que je ne t'avais pas vu de toute la journée.

Michael resta quelques secondes muet. Tout ce que Sara pourrait lui dire serait vrai, mais il se surprit à avoir peur de la tournure que cette situation pouvait prendre…Le fait d'être incapable d'expliquer son propre comportement le rendait fou.

-Sara, je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû…

-Partir comme ça, sans explications ? Me laisser seule toute la journée ?

-Je sais que je te dois une expl…

-Une explication. Oui. Peut-être. Tu sais, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme excessivement jalouse, Michael. Tu vas où tu veux et tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais là ça devient trop.

Sara avait reporté son regard au loin. Elle sentait cette colère tapie au fond d'elle, ce monstre si sournois qui ne demandait qu'à être nourris, refaire peu à peu surface, incontrôlable.

-On pourrait peut-être rentr…

-Rentrer ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour que je me mette à te préparer à manger comme si tu n'étais pas partit ? Pour que tu m'embrasses et que l'on finisse cette foutue journée à l'étage ?

Le ton de Sara montait. Michael grimpa les escaliers.

-Sara si tu me laissais…

-Parler ? Pour dire quoi ? « Sara excuse –moi je suis désolé » et que le lendemain je me réveille pour découvrir une place vide à côté de moi ?

-Mais je….

-Tu quoi ? Jamais je ne me suis plainte d'être seule, Michael. Et pourtant Dieu sait que ma vie n'a pas été bien remplie. Je t'ai trouvé dans cette prison, sur mon lieu de travail. Lorsque j'ai su avec certitude que j'étais amoureuse de toi, j'ai cru que cette solitude qui me collait à la peau depuis pas mal d'années allait s'envoler. Visiblement j'avais tort.

La jeune femme baissa la tête pour ne pas que Michael voit ses yeux se remplir dangereusement de larmes. Le jeune homme voulut poser sa main sur celle de Sara, crispée sur la balustrade, mais elle la retira vivement.

-Ne me touche pas.

-Sara je t'en prie…

-Vas-y Michael. Explique-moi. Dis-moi qu'est-ce que te pousse à quitter cette maison et moi, par la même occasion.

-C'est compl…

-C'est toujours compliqué, Michae…

-Mais bon sang Sara, laisse-moi en placer une !!

Surprise, la jeune femme leva la tête vers lui, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Michael riposte, et encore moins à l'expression de son visage. Il n'était pas en colère, du moins pas vraiment, c'était plutôt comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose s'en y parvenir.

-Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je ressens ce besoin de partir comme ça. C'est comme…Comme si j'en avais besoin, tu comprends ?

-Tu ne supporte donc pas de passer ne serait-ce que quelques heures dans la maison que tu as acheté, aux côtés de ta stupide petite amie qui passe son temps à t'attendre en espérant avoir une explication ??

Sara avait jeté cette phrase avec tant de haine que Michael sentit sa poitrine se serrer comme sous la pression d'un étau.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, sentait ce monstre de colère sortir de son trou pour l'envahir toute entière.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Sara !

-Eh bien qu'est- ce que ça peut-être, alors ? Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre, je vais t'y aider. Tu en as eu assez de cette vie, de moi, de tout ça, du bruit des vagues tout les jours, alors tu t'es dit que tu allais passer le plus clair de ton temps dehors, pour oublier. Bien, Michael. A une époque, j'utilisais l'alcool pour oublier.

-Arrêtes, Sara. Stop.

Michael ne supportait plus les paroles de la jeune femme. Et cette dernière devait bien admettre que la colère lui faisait dire n'importe quoi ; mais elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle dise n'importe quoi, ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

-Ou bien alors tu as rencontré une jolie Panaméenne qui t'a emmené Dieu seul sait où et tu as pris ton pied, tout en pensant à cette pauvre idiote de Sara coincé entre l'océan et la maison de ton frangin.

Une étincelle de colère jaillit en Michael : comment pouvait –elle dire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle même y penser ? Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Sara et la prit un peu trop brutalement par les épaules.

-Tais-toi. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

-Et que veux-tu que je pense, hein ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Je n'ai pas rencontré une autre femme, Sara !! Ca me tue que l'idée puisse même t'effleurer !

Dans son emportement, Michael resserrait sa prise autour des épaules de Sara, qui grimaça.

-Tu me fais mal !

Se rendant compte qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, le jeune homme se reprit, desserra sa prise sans pour autant lâcher Sara.

Tu me fais à ce point là confiance ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je crois d'autres, Michael ? Tu pars une journée entière sans aucune explication, et puis tu…tu…

Ses larmes qu'elle avait jusque là réussit à retenir coulèrent, la rendant muette de colère et de chagrin. Elle était bien consciente qu'il s'instaurait entre eux un véritable dialogue de sourd : Michael ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, et elle était trop énervée pour le laisser parler, quitte à croire des choses qu'elle savait fausses, au fon d'elle-même.

-Lâche –moi, Michael, réussit-elle à articuler.

-Non Sara. Pas tant que tu ne m'aurais pas regardé dans les yeux et dit que tu ne croies pas à toutes ces idioties que tu viens de dire.

Michael tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa souffrance derrière son apparente fermeté. Il en crevait que Sara croie qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, après lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait, après tout…Tout ce avait pu se passer dans cette maison, les nuits blanches qu'ils avaient passées à parler, de tout et de rien, pour ensuite faire l'amour, puis reparler, jusqu'au matin où ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sara avait toujours la tête baissée. Michael passa sa main droite sous son menton et souleva son visage.

Et puis il comprit.

* * *

**- PARTIE 4 -**

Michael n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsque son père nourricier l'enfermait des heures durant dans cette pièce sombre, sans aucune source de lumière, il avait commencé à se refermer sur lui-même, enfermant par la même occasion la capacité à mettre des mots sur les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir. Des sentiments comme l'amour, la haine, la peur, tous étaient bien là, présents, au fond de lui. Il reconnaissait ces sentiments, mais il lui était impossible de les exprimer, de les montrer, de les faire partager au reste du monde. C'était comme si l'obscurité de cette pièce s'était insinué en lui et avait tout recouvert, tout assombri.

Mais là, au bord de l'océan Pacifique, Michael comprit. Cela lui apparut clairement, comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé auparavant. Il comprit pourquoi il agissait ainsi, et surtout, il parvint à mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui provoquaient ce comportement.

-Sara…

Michael fit glisser sa main le long du bras de la jeune femme et la posa sur la sienne.

-Sara, viens avec moi.

-Où ça ? Où veux-tu que l'on aille ? On ne va pas tout résoudre en…

-Viens.

Michael l'entraîna par la main vers les escaliers, mais elle résista.

-Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas…

-Je t'en prie, ne dis rien et viens avec moi.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de Michael, qui avait déjà descendu une marche, à la recherche d'une réponse. Elle le comprenait de moins en moins. A quoi jouait-il ? Que cherchait-il à faire ? La confusion s'installa peu à peu chez Sara qui décida de baisser les bras. A quoi bon tenter de comprendre Michael Scofield ?

Alors, docilement, elle laissa Michael l'entraîner au bas des escaliers, puis jusqu'au vieux pick-up qu'il avait acheté à un prix dérisoire lors de son arrivée à Veracruz. Elle prit place sur le siège passager et laissa Michael la conduire où bon lui semblerait.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il roulait, le regard accroché à la route devant lui. Alors qu'il avalait les kilomètres, Sara avalait péniblement le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans cette foutue voiture, et que Michael ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué. Pourtant, assise dans la cuisine, quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait eu l'illusion de pouvoir résister à Michael et de le forcer à parler. Mais en face de lui, sa résolution et son courage n'étaient plus qu'un vulgaire château de cartes balayé par un souffle de vent.

Et ça la mettait dans une rage folle de constater que Michael avait ce pouvoir sur elle, le pouvoir de la faire flancher à n'importe quel moment…Tant de fois elle avait tenté de résister à cet homme, mais toujours en vain…

Elle se souvenait d'un jour particulièrement chaud et insupportable, deux semaines après son arrivée à Veracruz. Ce jour-là, elle s'était rendue en ville pour acheter de l'eau et surtout de quoi manger, à croire que les placards se vidaient tout seuls…Michael avait bien insisté pour y aller, mais Sara n'avait pas cédé : elle irait, elle en avait assez de rester enfermée toute la journée.

La chaleur l'avait assommée et, harassée, Sara était rentrée, les bras chargés de provisions. Michael l'avait aidé à ranger, et il avait suffi d'un simple contact…

Sara s'était retrouvée allongée sur la table de la cuisine, Michael la dévorant de baisers.

Conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas faire _ça_ _ici_, Michael s'était relevé et avait entraîné Sara à l'étage, une Sara ivre de fatigue et tenant à peine debout. Malgré tout, le jeune homme semblait animé d'un désir insatiable, et Sara devait bien admettre que cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

A l'étage, sur le lit, délicieusement écrasée par le poids du corps de Michael sur le sien, Sara avait tout de même tenté de mettre un frein à ses ardeurs.

-Michael, arrête, s'il te plaît…

Au-dessus d'elle, Michael, qui avait déjà retiré le T-shirt de la jeune femme, avait cessé de l'embrasser tout en gardant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

-Tu…Tu n'en as pas envie ? avait-il murmuré.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais…Je suis…Je suis fatiguée Michael, et…

-On peut sans doute arranger ça…

Et il avait continué à lui ôter ses vêtements, prenant bien soin d'effleurer chaque parcelle de la peau de Sara, qui sentait sa propre envie de lui croître dangereusement…Pourtant que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir fermer ses yeux brûlants de fatigue et offrir à son corps un repos bien mérité…

-Michael, arrête.

Il ne tint pas compte de ces deux mots à peine prononcés, et se redressa pour se débarrasser du pantalon de Sara, qui subissait une véritable torture : tout son corps lui réclamait du repos mais elle était tenue éveillée par ce foutu désir qui palpitait dans son bas-ventre…Michael plongea à nouveau sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa encore et encore, effleurant sa poitrine, sa main droite caressant sa cuisse en passant dangereusement près de son intimité, arrachant à Sara des gémissements…

-Arrête ça, Michael, j'ai besoin de…

Sara se tut lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus les mains de Michael se promener un peu partout sur son corps. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et attendit, attendit que Sara le repousse encore une fois, lui dise de foutre le camp et de la laisser tranquille. Mais elle se contenta de soutenir son regard, comme pour le défier.

_« Tu n'oseras pas, Scofield, tu n'oseras pas me faire l'amour si je n'en ai pas envie… »_

Michael ne la touchait plus mais elle sentait ses jambes contre les siennes, son ventre contre le sien, et cette sensation, la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne, l'électrisait. Comment pourrait-elle dormir alors que…

-Tu n'attends que ça, Michael, alors vas-y…

Il la fixa encore quelques instants.

-Sara, on peut arrêter si tu…

-Non. On a déjà été beaucoup trop loin…

La jeune femme capitula donc, et laissa Michael continuer à toucher son corps fatigué. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, un fugace regain d'énergie l'irradia alors qu'elle se sentait revivre.

Ce ne fut qu'une sensation éphémère, puisque, à bout de forces, Sara repoussa Michael et elle s'endormit dans les bras de son amant.

Au réveil, elle se maudit encore une fois de n'avoir pas su lui résister. Michael Scofield était comme une drogue : il était difficile de s'en passer une fois qu'on y avait goûté…

-Michael, arrête cette voiture.

Il quitta la route des yeux un instant pour regarder la jeune femme.

-Mais nous sommes bientôt…

-Arrête cette putain de voiture, Michael !

La voix sourde de Sara n'empêcha pas Michael de continuer à rouler.

-Je voudrais arriver à cette falaise d'abord, Sara.

Le ton posé du jeune homme ne fit qu'attiser sa colère. Le monstre était devenu incontrôlable…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes cette voiture ?? Que je saute en marche ? J'en ai assez de tes foutues énigmes, Michael ! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Je veux juste…juste que tu me fasses confiance, je t'en prie, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Michael souffrait de voir Sara dans cet état : jamais il ne l'avait vu autant en colère. Mais il ne voulait pas faire n'importe quoi et lui donner des explications à la va-vite : elle méritait mieux que ça…A cet instant il se dégoûtait lui-même pour faire endurer une épreuve de plus à Sara ; il lui avait vraiment rendu la vie infernale, et il continuait.

La jeune femme regardait Michael à travers ses larmes, elle le voyait flou. Flou, oui, c'est exactement de cette manière qu'il lui apparaissait, ces derniers temps. Flou. Elle ne le comprenait plus, ne savait plus. Et pourtant elle continuait de l'aimer.

Sara détourna les yeux et les posa sur l'océan, agité en cette fin de journée.


	6. Chapter 5

** - PARTIE 1-**

Lorsque Lincoln passa devant la maison de son frère, il ne vit pas le pick-up habituellement garé devant. Une aubaine, Michael devait être sortit avec Sara…Lincoln pouvait donc se passer d'une explication vaseuse concernant son absence de la journée.

A cet instant, il se sentit comme un adolescent essayant de cacher un flirt à ses parents ; s'en était presque ridicule. A quoi bon cacher à Michael qu'il voyait Perla Ortiz presque tout les jours ? Son frère n'était pas le genre de type qui se moquerait de lui, au contraire...

Lincoln décida de parler de Perla à son frère, dès que celui-ci rentrerait.

La voiture longeait maintenant l'océan, serpentant sur une route sablonneuse qui grimpait jusqu'au sommet de la falaise.

Sara ne disait rien, elle contemplait la vaste étendue d'eau qui rugissait en contrebas et qui scintillait sous les feux du soleil couchant. La jeune femme trouva cela particulièrement magnifique, même si elle était incapable d'apprécier ce spectacle à sa juste valeur, tant son esprit était plein de sentiments contradictoires...Malgré sa colère qu'elle sentait grandir à chaque instant, cet homme à côté d'elle continuait de l'emplir de ce sentiment si particulier qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle : le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde, l'impression de ne vouloir être nul part ailleurs qu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

_ Fond sonore: Enya, "__Now We Are Free" __Gladiator Soundtrack__  
_

Le pick-up atteignit bientôt le sommet de la falaise. Michael éteignit le moteur, inspira une grande goulée d'air marin et sortit de la voiture.

Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise et se pencha légèrement au-dessus, contemplant quelques instants le flanc rocailleux qui plongeait dans l'océan. Les vagues venaient s'y fracasser, projetant des gerbes d'eau, et le vent soufflait beaucoup plus fort que sur la plage.

Michael resta plusieurs secondes immobile, comme hypnotisé par ces vagues en furies, assaillants sans cesse le flanc de la falaise comme si elles voulaient le faire céder.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici, Michael ?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa contemplation et se retourna vers Sara, dont des mèches rebelles de cheveux bruns, qui s'étaient échappées de l'élastique qui les retenaient, virevoltaient sous les assauts du vent. A cet instant, il la trouvait magnifiquement belle et se demanda pourquoi ils devaient encore subir une épreuve de plus. Dans cette vie qui ne les avait pas laissés indemnes et qui continuait à les faire souffrir, tout ce qu'ils possédaient était l'autre, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour croire encore que la vie vaille la peine d'être vécue.

Et quoi ? Ils s'amusaient à écorcher ce précieux lien qui les unissaient, ils le mettaient à l'épreuve, sans savoir s'il n'allait pas se briser un jour et les laisser désemparés, meurtris et surtout déçus et dégoûtés de n'avoir pas su préserver la seule chose qui les faisait croire que tout n'était pas perdu et que tout restait à construire, ensemble...

Michael voulait croire que leur relation était plus forte que ça, plus forte que les disputes et les conflits qui pouvaient les faire douter. Il voulait croire qu'ils surmonteraient ça, que l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement allait l'aider à expliquer à Sara pourquoi il l'avait conduite ici, au bord de cette falaise, pour tenter de lui faire voir qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans sa vie, qu'il ne _pouvait pas _aller voir d'autres femmes alors que Sara le comblait par sa simple présence.

-Nous sommes seuls ici, Sara. Il n'y a que nous, et personne d'autre. Alors c'est fini, on tombe les masques.

Sara resta muette et le contempla, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

Les mains dans les poches, Michael soutint le regard de la jeune femme et décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de faire ce qu'il avait promis à Sara, là-bas, sur la plage.

-Sara...

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Lorsque je t'ai vu sur le seuil de la maison, en colère et surtout triste à cause de moi, j'ai cru...j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à t'expliquer...T'expliquer la raison de mon comportement, car je ne le comprenais pas moi-même...

Sara frissonna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais en réalisant que tu pensais que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre...Mon dieu Sara, comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ?

La jeune femme esquissa un haussement d'épaules alors que son regard se porta sur les cailloux du sol. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir pensé ça, de n'avoir pas fait totalement confiance à Michael. Mais après tout, que voulait-il qu'elle croit ? Il partait des matinées, voire des journées entières, et elle aurait dû se contenter de trouver cela particulièrement normal ? Ce fut exactement ce qu'elle dit à Michael, qui baissa à son tour la tête.

-Je reconnais que c'est...ça ne t'as pas aidé.

-Alors pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu pars chaque jour. Tu sembles avoir trouvé la réponse.

-Je l'ai trouvé. C'est à cause de tout ça.

Il avait relevé la tête et fixait Sara.

-A cause de tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Michael fit quelques pas de plus, les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches, l'air soucieux. Trouver les bons mots, ne pas mentir et ne pas cacher une part de la vérité...Le jeune homme avait toujours pensé que les mots pouvaient être parfois nos meilleurs ennemis...Mais à ce moment, c'étaient la seule arme qu'il possédait pour mettre fin à la souffrance de Sara, et à sa propre souffrance. Alors il fit encore quelques pas, pour être sûr que la femme en face de lui comprendrait chaque parole, saisirait chaque mot qui sortirait de sa bouche.

-Je ne cherche pas de la pitié ou de la compassion, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me dises que tu comprends, je ne veux pas que tu acceptes mes explications parce qu'elles viennent d'un homme qui a utilisé ses souffrances pour te faire flancher. Je voudrais que tu comprennes que ce que je vais te dire vient d'un homme qui en a assez de se voiler la face et de penser que tout s'arrangera avec le temps. Nous sommes là, tout les deux, seuls, et il est hors de question que je descende de cette foutue falaise tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude d'avoir été franc avec toi et de t'avoir fait comprendre à quel point je regrette.

Pour la seconde fois, Sara resta muette devant tant de franchise. Peu de personnes dans sa vie l'avait été, et à cet instant elle mesura la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir tissé des liens aussi fort avec Michael, assez forts en tout cas pour que rien ne reste en suspens, pour que tout soit dit et que rien ne reste perdu quelque part au fond d'eux.

-Ma vie...Ma vie entière, je n'ai cessé de courir, Sara. Lorsque ma mère est morte, j'ai été ballotté d'une famille d'accueil à une autre, Lincoln était Dieu sait où dans un centre pour délinquant...A cette époque, je courais après un peu d'affection, un peu de considération, pour ne plus être qu'un simple numéro qu'on essaie de caser quelque part...Et puis lorsque Lincoln a pu prendre soin de moi, j'ai commencé à courir après l'amour de mon frère, pour ne pas être simplement un poids pour lui, pour lui montrer que malgré ce que nous avions traversé, je l'aimais.

Et puis les événements de ces derniers mois sont survenus, et j'ai commencé à courir pour dépasser le temps, à courir pour éviter à mon frère une mort qu'il ne méritait pas. J'ai couru pour échapper à la police, pour que tout ce que nous avions accomplis jusque là ne soit pas vain.

Et il y a toi. Toi qui dans ma course folle m'a donné l'air dont je manquais.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause pour laisser à Sara le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Michael s'était rarement confié à quelqu'un avec tant de franchise et sans aucune retenue. Mais Sara méritait bien ça.

Cette dernière sentait sa colère refluer peu à peu, comme si le monstre au fond d'elle avait trouvé une bonne raison de se tapir aux tréfonds de son âme et de cesser de la harceler pour qu'elle laisse éclater toute cette rancœur qu'elle avait accumulée au fil des jours.

-Ma vie n'a donc été qu'une course, continua Michael, et lorsque nous nous sommes installés ici, j'ai naïvement pensé que tout irait mieux...J'avais tort. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi Sara, comme tu semble le penser. C'est uniquement ma faute. En vivant avec toi, j'ai pu voir ce que cela faisait d'arrêter de courir et de vivre, de se poser quelque part...Je n'avais plus rien à poursuivre, et c'est...C'est cela qui me poussait à partir. J'avais...J'avais peur que tout s'arrête, ça devenait presque...presque trop beau, de profiter de chaque instant sans se demander de quoi sera fait demain...

Sara, ne pense plus jamais toutes les choses que tu m'as dites en bas, d'accord ? Tu es...Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être, la seule personne qui me fasse me sentir aussi bien et comme si j'appartenais à ce monde...Tu...Tu es mon seul chez-moi, Sara.

Avant qu'elles ne dévalent ses joues, le vent séchait les larmes de Sara, qui n'en demandait pas tant ; Michael lui avait donné bien plus que ce qu'elle demandait, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre : elle avait simplement sous-estimé les répercussions de tout les événements survenus dans la vie du jeune homme. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir douté, douté de Michael, et d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait aller voir ailleurs...

Ce fut à la jeune femme d'avancer de quelque pas, et ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Michael comprit que Sara acceptait ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Si tu savais à quel point je regrette, murmura-t-il. Il m'a fallut tant de temps pour comprendre...Je n'avais pas à...

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que Sara y posaient les siennes. Ils savourèrent ce baiser qui marquait leur réconciliation, un baiser qui prit fin lorsque Michael sentit la jeune femme frissonner sous ses mains qu'il avait posé sur ses hanches. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle sentit la chaleur du corps de Michael se diffuser agréablement dans le sien.

-Et si on rentrait ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Il me semble que tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin...

Michael sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sara. S'il devait la perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre, il en crèverait, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point...

La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre était piqueté d'étoiles, et l'océan semblait s'être calmé. Dans le pick-up qui serpentait, cette fois en sens inverse, sur le chemin qui descendait de la falaise, Sara ferma les yeux et emplit ses poumons de l'air de la nuit.

**

* * *

**

**- PARTIE 2 -**

Mahone décida, après plus de deux jours de recherches infructueuses à Panama City, de porter son attention sur les villes alentours. La première qu'il entreprit de fouiller fut Balboa, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Panama City. Rien ne l'énervait plus que de devoir courir après Michael Scofield, sa fiancée et son frère. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si le petit génie n'était pas aussi intelligent, s'il n'avait pas décidé d'aller se planquer quelque part au fin fond du Panama...Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si l'exécution de Lincoln Burrows n'avait pas été remise de plusieurs jours, quelques mois auparavant, alors que Michael était derrière des barreaux...

Mais si la vie avait appris quelque chose à Alexander Mahone, c'était que rien n'était jamais simple et rien ne se passait jamais comme on le souhaitait...

Mahone fit donc ses valises et se rendit à Balboa, en espérant que ses recherches se révèleraient plus fructueuses.

La vie reprit un cours normal pour Michael et Sara. Débarrassés des vieilles rancœurs, ils continuèrent à vivre, on les aurait presque cru insouciants...

Lincoln avait parlé de Perla à son frère et à Sara qui, après l'avoir gentiment taquiné, lui posèrent tout un tas de questions, à quoi ressemblait-elle, que faisait-elle dans la vie...Lincoln leur promis qu'il la leur présenterait un de ces jours, lorsque le moment serait opportun.

Un soir, Michael aperçut, depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, son frère assis dans le sable, au bord de l'eau.

-Sara, l'apostropha-t-il alors qu'elle bouquinait dans le salon. Je vais rejoindre mon frère dehors !

-Aucun problème, répondit-elle distraitement.

Michael sortit alors et vint prendre place près de son frère, qui contemplait l'océan.

-Ca devient vraiment obsessionnel de regarder l'océan...

Lincoln sourit : il avait souvent aperçu Sara faisant de même, son frère devait sans doute y faire allusion.

-Ouais, mais c'est tellement beau !

-Tu as raison, c'est vraiment magnifique.

En effet, beaucoup de gens auraient payés pour pouvoir assister au spectacle qui se jouait devant les deux frères : le soleil déclinait lentement derrière l'horizon, embrasant le ciel, comme si un gigantesque incendie s'y était allumé. L'océan calme, que rien ne venait troubler, pas même une vague, scintillait, on aurait dit qu'il s'y trouvait des milliers de diamants à sa surface.

-Tu sais Mike, des fois je me dis que le destin c'est vraiment quelque chose de...d'imprévisible.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais enfermé dans une cellule minuscule, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir le soleil plus de quelques minutes. Et aujourd'hui je suis là.

-L'ironie du sort, Linc...

-Ouais.

Les deux frères se turent un instant, perdus chacun dans leur pensées. Michael retraçait mentalement tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, et il devait bien admettre que son frère avait raison : le destin pouvait être imprévisible.

-J'ai cru...J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à oublier Veronica, Michael, reprit Lincoln. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Perla...J'avais un peu l'impression de la trahir, tu comprends, Vero n'a même pas eu droit à une...une sépulture et un enterrement...

Michael aperçut son aîné serrer les poings, comme si les salauds qui avaient tués Veronica se trouvaient juste là, à sa portée...Il le laissa néanmoins continuer.

-Et puis...j'ai finalement compris que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle...Elle n'aurait pas souhaité me voir passer le reste de ma vie tout seul, à me morfondre et à vivre dans le passé...Elle sera toujours...la seule et unique femme que j'ai vraiment aimé. Profite de chaque instant que tu passe avec Sara, frangin. C'est toujours trop court.

Son frère se confiait rarement ainsi ; il était plutôt du genre à tout intérioriser, à ne rien laisser paraître, et Michael n'en appréciait que mieux cette conversation. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de parler à son grand-frère.

-Il y a quelques jours, Sara et moi nous...nous avons eus...une petite altercation.

Le regard interrogatif de Lincoln l'incita à continuer.

-Rien de trop grave mais grâce à elle j'ai éclairci certains points sur mon...mon comportement. Et bon sang, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de lui avoir fait subir ça c'est...ce n'était pas juste pour elle.

-Tu parles de tes promenades matinales non ?

Michael sourit tristement.

-Ouais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi avec elle. Je la laissais seule des journées entières...Et puis c'est lorsque tout m'a éclaté à la figure que j'ai compris. Ca aurait pu...mal finir, je crois.

-Arrêtes, Sara et toi c'est plus fort que ça non ? Ce n'est pas une simple dispute qui va tout foutre en l'air.

-Peut-être pas. Mais pour qu'elle en arrive à croire que j'allais voir quelqu'un d'autre...

-Il y avait juste un sacré manque de communication entre vous.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Après un court silence, Lincoln murmura :

-On fait une belle paire d'abrutis toi et moi, hein ?

Michael se mit à rire, bientôt imité par Lincoln. Leurs rires s'élevèrent dans le ciel rougeoyant de cette fin de journée et parvinrent aux oreilles de Sara qui abandonna son livre pour se rendre à son tour à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle observa longuement les deux frères qui riaient et sourit devant cette complicité. Voir ainsi Michael l'emplit de joie, comme si la bonne humeur du jeune homme était communicative.

Un matin, une semaine environ après sa dispute avec Michael, Sara se rendit en ville.

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là. Elle consulta sa montre, qui lui indiqua qu'il était à peine six heures. « _Parfait, _pensa-t-elle, _ça m'évitera de me choper une insolation..._ »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Michael, qui était toujours profondément endormi, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. On aurait dit un ange, et Sara dut se faire violence pour se lever et ne pas rester deux heures de plus à contempler ce beau visage paisible. Elle enfila rapidement un short et un T-shirt et sortit de la chambre, en prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas se retourner. Le courage de Sara Tancredi avait ses limites, et la tentation aurait été trop forte.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuner, la jeune femme quitta la maison, se coiffa d'une casquette et se mit en route. Elle décida de longer la mer pour profiter de l'air marin et pour ne pas se retrouver trop tôt dans la chaleur étouffante de la petite ville.

Tout en marchant, Sara laissait son esprit divaguer au gré de ses pensées. Elle pensa à tout et n'importe quoi, au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie, à Michael, à sa mère alcoolique, à son défunt père qui l'avait rejointe dans un monde meilleur, sans doute...

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse d'un détenu et qu'elle s'enfuirait avec lui au Panama...Elle n'aurait sûrement pas cru cette personne. Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune femme devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : sa vie avait radicalement changée, et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Sara ne croyait pas au hasard, mais elle restait sceptique quant à toutes ces théories sur le destin. Le fait que toute notre vie soit écrite à l'avance, que tous les événements qui surviennent soient programmés la rendait sceptique. Mais plus elle pensait à sa propre vie, et plus cela lui semblait la seule explication possible... Qui l'avait poussé à laissé la voie libre à Michael ? Etait-ce écrit quelque part que cette porte serait la chose qui ferait que sa vie prendrait un tournant décisif ? Car c'est bien ce qu'il s'était passé : si elle avait décidé de laisser cette fichue porte fermée, Michael ne serait jamais sorti, Lincoln serait mort injustement, et elle...

« _Moi ?_ pensa Sara. _Moi...Je continuerai d'être médecin à Fox River, Michael aurait regardé son frère mourir, et peut-être que j'aurais eu des remords pour le restant de mes jours..._ »

Ses pensés la ramenèrent vers Michael : les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard se serait sans aucun doute amplifiés, mais elle aurait dû les refouler et rester professionnelle...Sara étouffa un rire. Résister à Michael Scofield ? Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce même envisageable ?

Lorsque Michael se réveilla, il trouva une feuille de papier posée sur l'oreiller de Sara, qui lui apprit qu'elle s'était rendue en ville. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme imagina sa compagne dans la pénombre de la chambre, rédigeant ses quelques mots...Il regretta qu'elle soit absente, il ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'elle, de son visage, de ses yeux, de sa bouche...D'elle. Sa main s'attarda un instant à l'endroit où se trouvait Sara quelques heures auparavant, puis il se leva à son tour.

Caché derrière un rocher, au bord de l'océan, Chaco examina avec une grimace la profonde entaille de son bras. S'il n'y avait eu que ça...Son visage couvert de bleus et de coupures, ses côtes qui lui faisaient un mal de chien et sa lèvre inférieure fendue témoignaient de la semaine épouvantable qu'il venait de passer...En arrivant à Panama City, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu : quelqu'un était venu le chercher et l'avait emmené là où se trouvait le type à qui il devait refourguer la came. Ce dernier, qui répondait au doux prénom de Juan, ne valait guère mieux qu'Antonio, et Chaco avait décidé de faire profil bas, de faire l'échange, de prendre l'argent et de filer sans demander son reste. Malheureusement, les plans du jeune garçon n'étaient pas ceux des hommes de Juan : sitôt qu'il fut sortis du taudis où résidaient ces brutes, ils le suivirent et l'emmenèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre pour lui « faire sa fête », comme ils disaient. A coups de pieds et de poings, les hommes de Juan avaient copieusement roué Chaco de coups, juste assez pour lui faire un mal de chien et trop peu pour qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout. Satisfaits, les cinq ou six hommes aux allures de catcheurs s'étaient éloignés, en prenant évidemment soin de dépouiller Chaco du peu d'argent qu'il avait récolté en jouant la mule pour le compte d'Antonio. Ils lui avaient juste laissé de quoi retourner à Veracruz...Chaco pouvait faire une croix sur les médicaments de sa mère.

L'adolescent senti une vague de colère monter en lui, qu'il n'essaya pas de retenir. Alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il donna plusieurs coups de poing au rocher qui l'abritait, geste qu'il regretta aussitôt. La douleur qui irradiait sa main calma peu à peu sa rage. Chaco décida qu'il était temps pour lui de réfléchir à la suite des événements. A quoi bon continuer de passer de la drogue pour une somme misérable qu'il se faisait aussitôt voler par les hommes de Juan ? Il devait trouver une autre solution pour acheter les médicaments nécessaires à sa mère, sans quoi il se retrouverait bientôt encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Chaco se leva, quitta sa cachette et commença à marcher le long de la plage. Au loin, il aperçut une jeune femme qui emprunta le petit chemin de terre qui menait à la route pour se rendre au centre ville.

* * *

**- PARTIE 3 -**

Après avoir bu deux tasses de café, englouti une banane et trois pancakes, Michael se sentit mieux. Il sortit sur le seuil de la maison et s'étira alors que son frère sortait de sa maison lui aussi.

-Salut Mike ! Bien dormi ? L'apostropha ce dernier.

-Ouaip, et toi ?

-Super. Où est Sara ?

-En ville, elle est partie très tôt ce matin. Et toi je suppose que tu vas là-bas aussi ?

-C'est ça. Tu veux venir ?

-Non, merci, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire ici, lui répondit Michael qui n'avait en fait strictement rien à faire de la journée. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la journée de Perla et de Linc.

-Si tu vois Sara, reprit-il, dis-lui...Dis-lui que je me languis d'elle.

-Ok frangin, pas de problème, acquiesça Lincoln en riant. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu pourrais la croiser.

-Non non, ne t'en fais pas. Vas-y et amuse-toi bien.

Lincoln salua son cadet et poursuivit sa route. Quant à Michael, il resta plusieurs minutes immobile, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Bon sang. A cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir Sara revenir. Il avait une furieuse envie de passer toute la journée avec elle, de l'emmener pour une balade romantique au bord de la plage, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, d'entendre son rire cristallin lorsqu'ils s'amuseraient comme deux gamins à se jeter de l'eau, de passer l'après-midi sur le port, à déguster des glaces et à contempler les bateaux, pour ensuite aller dîner dans un des petits restaurants de la ville...

Michael sortit de sa rêverie et décida qu'il allait préparer le déjeuner. Il n'était pas si mauvais cuisinier et puis Sara serait sûrement fatiguée en rentrant...Le jeune homme adorait la surprendre, voir un sourire illuminer son visage était un vrai plaisir.

Le centre ville était relativement désert à cette heure matinale. Toute la petite ville s'éveillait progressivement, Les commerçants ouvraient seulement leurs magasins. Certains saluaient poliment Sara lorsqu'elle passait à leur hauteur. Tout le monde avait remarqué ces trois Américains, des _gringos, _comme on les appelait ici. Mais devant leur discrétion et leur apparente gentillesse, personne ne se posait de questions.

Sara eut bientôt les bras chargés de sacs en plastiques. Les placards de la maison se vidaient à une vitesse incroyable, et pourtant ils n'étaient que deux...Sara soupçonnait parfois Michael de se lever en pleine nuit pour faire une razzia de nourriture, même si elle imaginait mal le jeune homme se conduire ainsi...Mais dès que l'image de Michael, descendant sur la pointe des pieds le grand escalier en bois de la maison pour se préparer un festin, traversait son esprit, un sourire s'accrochait sur ses lèvres devant cette situation incongrue.

Tout en cheminant, Sara put assister à l'éveil progressif de la ville. Outre les commerçants qui se préparaient pour une nouvelle journée, les volets clos des maisons s'ouvraient peu à peu. La rue principale s'emplissait de lèves-tôt qui voulaient apprécier le calme relatif qui précédait le lever du soleil, et on aurait dit que même l'air s'éveillait : il se chargeait progressivement d'odeurs nouvelles. Outre celle caractéristique de l'océan, les fruits, que les commerçants disposaient sur leurs étals, l'embaumaient d'une fragrance sucrée. Une vague épicée vint chatouiller les narines de Sara qui passait à proximité d'une minuscule épicerie, dont le gérant la salua avec un « Holà » presque amical. Toutes les odeurs de la nuit étaient comme chassées par celles du jour naissant.

Veracruz n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec une grande ville des Etats-Unis comme Chicago. Là-bas, tout était froid et morne, même en été : les odeurs, les saveurs que l'on retrouvait ici, à Veracruz, étaient comme annihilées par l'immensité et la pollution de la ville. On en venait à traverser la vie avec une indifférence presque totale, sans plus prendre garde aux simples plaisirs de l'existence : une brise chargée de différents parfums, le scintillement du soleil sur l'eau, une rosée matinale qui parsème l'herbe de milliers de gouttes d'eau...Enfermés dans notre petit train-train, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Tandis qu'ici, Sara s'étonnait chaque fois qu'elle se promenait dans cette rue, dans un pays si différent de celui qu'elle avait connu. La ville était à l'image d'une fleur qui s'ouvre doucement et qui libère ses arômes et ses secrets.

Alors qu'elle traversait une petite place, Sara aperçut du coin de l'œil une petite fille, juchée sur son vélo. Ses cheveux bruns très foncés étaient attachés en deux tresses. Vêtue d'un T-shirt rose pâle et d'un bermuda noir, elle semblait se trouver en équilibre très instable, et son visage reflétait cette concentration particulière qu'on tout les enfants qui apprennent à faire du vélo. Sara tourna tout à fait la tête vers elle, juste à temps pour la voir perdre l'équilibre et tomber durement sur le sol pavé. La petite fille tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais la douleur fut plus forte et de gros sanglots la secouèrent tandis qu'elle observait son genou droit, profondément écorché.

Son instinct de médecin reprenant le dessus, Sara se précipita vers elle. Elle posa les sacs en plastique par terre, s'agenouilla et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de cette jeune Panaméenne. Il lui fallait maintenant mobiliser les quelques rudiments qu'elle possédait en espagnol pour réconforter au mieux ce bout de chou qui tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui inondait ses joues.

-Como te llamas?

La petite leva la tête vers Sara et planta ses yeux bruns foncés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-M-Maria, balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

"_OK, et maintenant?" _

-Soy…Soy un doctor.

"_Bien Sara, bien, tu n'as pas tout oublié du lycée!"_ se félicita-t-elle.

Un peu apaisée, la prénommée Maria essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

-¿Y tu, como te llamas?

Ravie que cette jolie dame fasse attention à elle, Maria se laissait prendre au jeu. Bientôt, ses sanglots cessèrent et ses larmes séchèrent, bien que la douleur continuait d'irradier son genou.

-Me llama Sara.

- ¡Es un lindo nombre! s'exclama Maria en souriant.

Sara était aussi ravie que la petite : depuis leur arrivée, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec les autochtones, mis à part bien sûr les « Gracias » et les « Adiós », à peine murmurés aux commerçants.

Alertée par les sanglots de Maria, sa mère, une femme de petite taille, les cheveux bruns, aussi foncés que ceux de sa fille, coupés très court, sortit d'une des maisons qui bordaient la place et se précipita sur sa fille. Elle fut bientôt suivie par une adolescente qui rejoignit sa mère.

-¿Maria¡Madre mía¿Que pasa?

Toutes les deux s'agenouillèrent près d'elle. Sara ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce que la petite leur dit, bien qu'elle supposa qu'elle devait leur raconter sa mésaventure. Puis Maria pointa Sara du doigt.

- ¡ Este señora quiere ayudarme !

La jeune femme suscita alors l'intérêt de la mère et de l'adolescente. Avec un regard mi-méfiant mi-reconnaissant, toutes deux l'observèrent. Sara resta muette, incapable de s'expliquer. Tous les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer étaient en anglais, pas une seule phrase ne lui vint en espagnol. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle pu faire une phrase cohérente au vu de la pauvreté de son vocabulaire ? A cet instant, Sara regretta profondément de ne pas avoir été plus assidue à ces fichus cours d'espagnol...

L'adolescente, une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, teintés d'une lueur espiègle, comprit ce qui se tramait dans la tête de cette étrangère et mobilisa ses quelques connaissances en anglais qu'elle avait acquises à l'école.

-Vous...Vous vouloir... aider...mi hermana ?

Sara soupira intérieurement ; le sentiment d'impuissance qui avait commencé à s'insinuer en elle reflua et elle put espérer se faire comprendre par cette jeune fille.

-Oui ! Il faut désinfecter cette plaie ! Articula-t-elle en prenant soin de parler lentement et de détacher chaque syllabe. Dans le même temps, Sara allia le geste à la parole et mima l'action de nettoyer au-dessus du genou droit de Maria.

L'adolescente hocha énergiquement la tête et traduisit ce que Sara venait de dire à sa mère. Celle-ci plissa les yeux, toujours en observant Sara, qui répéta :

- ¡Soy un doctor !

La mère sembla peu à peu accepter l'aide de cette étrangère et hocha la tête à son tour.

Sara se leva alors et prit la petite Maria dans ses bras. La mère lui fit signe de la suivre, et la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. Elles se dirigèrent vers une petite ruelle, perpendiculaire à la place.

L'adolescente considéra un instant les sacs en plastique remplis de nourriture posés au sol. Après quelques secondes, elle s'en empara et suivit Sara.

Les quelques curieux venus observer la scène suivirent Elena, la mère de Maria, et Sara du regard. Tous avaient été quelque peu stupéfait de voir que cette jeune et jolie Américaine, qui jusque là s'était montrée relativement discrète, ne se rendant en ville que pour acheter de quoi manger, n'avait pas hésité à venir en aide à cette petite fille.

Un vieil homme, appuyé sur sa canne, se dit que finalement, la race humaine n'était pas aussi stupide que ce qu'il croyait.

Alexander Mahone posa rageusement ses valises sur le sol de la cinquième chambre d'hôtel qu'il allait occuper pendant deux jours. Il se trouvait dans la petite ville de Kobbe, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Panama City. Depuis une semaine et quelques jours maintenant, il écumait les villes aux alentours de la capitale, et jusqu'ici ses recherches s'étaient révélées vaines : aucune trace de Scofield, Burrows ou Tancredi, personne ne les avaient vus, personne n'avait entendu parler d'eux. A chaque fois que Mahone présentait la photo d'un des fugitifs à quelqu'un, il ne récoltait que des secouements de tête ignorants et des airs ahuris. S'il n'avait pas eu ses foutus cachets sous la main, il serait sans doute devenu complètement dingue. Qu'avait dit Sara Tancredi déjà ? Qu'il devait se sentir comme s'il marchait sous l'eau. Ouais. Exactement. Et c'était mieux comme ça...Parce que s'il n'avait pas été parfaitement calme alors qu'il fouillait les hôtels et toutes les planques susceptibles d'accueillir trois personnes en cavales, il aurait déjà secoué plus que ça ces fichus espagnols...

Il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures ; Mahone balança les clés de sa chambre sur la petite table en bois verni poussé contre le mur et faisant face au lit. Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, à la recherche d'un peu d'air...Mais malheureusement, ce ne fut qu'une bouffée de chaleur quasi insupportable qui lui sauta au visage. Rien, pas un souffle d'air ne venait rafraîchir l'atmosphère, une atmosphère lourde, comme en annonce d'un orage imminent. L'air était comme poisseux, collant : Mahone avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un gigantesque four, et il n'était pas loin de la réalité.


End file.
